


壳/care

by hawkandedward



Category: The Stone Roses (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkandedward/pseuds/hawkandedward
Summary: 无聊旅行。
Relationships: Ian Brown/John Squire
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	壳/care

这是一个先兆。

ian在帮爸妈把行李装好关上后备箱的一刻，心里有个奇怪的念头。他想，有谁要来我家。

汽车车灯把街道的树干刷得白惨惨的。没有月亮没有星星，夜晚很黑，对比鲜明，很怕人。

有时他和john会玩儿夜间迷藏，最后筋疲力尽回去的路上，一前一后地走，影子拖得同样长。ian举手电筒，打开，总回头，自下往上照自己的脸。不过john永远不怕。有次拿到正当理由，逃过家里休寝时间——学校排练一直没完。群演john表示很烦躁，休息的空挡脱掉演出服自己走掉。ian放下合唱箱，在后面跟着跑。

johnnyjohnny，他叫。但从来不问去哪儿，john从来不给回答。或许他自己也不知道。

他们会一直逛到黄昏。黄昏也要走，夜晚来了他们就陪伴夜晚。ian翻遍口袋找到几便士，赶在店铺关门前买到两只冰激凌。我们没法进去，john指着冰激凌说，但它们可以出来。

这一路上天在亮，车灯的光变得很微弱。ian很想睡觉。四点比任何时间都更接近黑暗。如果有手电筒……没有手电筒。想睡觉。

还有很多个夜晚ian也没有手电筒，没法吓john，很挫败。john比他高，比他自由，比他更接近随心所欲的快乐。崇拜，变相的嫉妒。

john那时留着短短的头发，颜色不纯正，脸很白净。ian觉得john像长了毛的白面包。

有个没有手电筒的出游夜晚，他们好端端走在路上。ian招呼john蹲下，john一脸疑惑，看ian点点地上的水洼，又指指头顶的街灯。ian忽然靠近扮了个鬼脸。哦哦哦，ian站起来跳脚，好可怕。john有些懵，只是微笑地看着他。

ian轻轻叫了一声john？john就很疑惑地回ian。这是他们的小小暗号。

ian靠着椅背，转头看外面，车窗明净，黑暗等同水银，映着他自己的脸。正如那次ian觉得好可怕，再也不想那样吓john了——尽管不能吓到。地狱的光明在他们脚下，探到ian的脸上，挤进john的眼里。

妈妈在前面说话，在喝茶。声音很远。这次出去玩儿，好好玩儿，以后不要再逃课。

他们总是逃课，开始老师还在愤怒地管教，打差评语低分数。john和ian很不喜欢这样的老师，其他人似乎还好。ian踢着一个脏足球。john和我跟大家不太一样，我们把他们排除在外了。

不是特立独行——偏偏要跟别人找不出有共性的东西。只是ian觉得没有任何正常学生会喜欢这个冷战遗老的狂热，john觉得没有哪位能忍受得下去这了无生趣的课堂。

他们有时会在课堂碰面。ian不抄笔记，他在背谱子，羽毛笔刷刷啦啦，教室旧得像修道院，桌子里尖利地回荡着蛀虫的叫喊。ian只管拿羽毛笔写字。水笔涂鸦，这里写一句那里写一句下一句要写在哪里？

ian托腮思考，突然觉得自己是条鱼，一直扑腾扑腾地跳。海浪像是好几块蓝白色的薄荷糖。想喝茶。没有吃早餐。我怎么饿到头晕目眩，好不正常。然后发现john在旁边画画，哗啦哗啦地抽简单的线条，双人桌劈啪作响。

真糟糕。ian心想。不过这样明天我也没必要吃早餐了。他又快乐起来。

有一起出去逛。那次比以往任何一次都更漫无目的。曼彻斯特的阴雨天，连光秃秃的树木都泛着潮润的绿。绿苔绿苔！ian叫道，john只蹲在墙边画画，点头的敷衍都没有。哦，ian有点失落。不要你划我猜的游戏，虽然我知道。

绿苔……ian想，地中海有绿苔吗，礁石上……是什么样子……想铲一块给john看，这次他会不会很惊讶。

到码头，检票，查行李。去船舱，ian困得要命，一路颠簸，闭了眼就开始睡。

起床，套衬衫，听见妈妈在卧室外叫。ian说我不想吃早餐，妈妈说你有一位朋友！ian说我没有朋友，又赌气躺回被窝，我不出去，你也不要进来！

ian是个爱出风头的坏小子，老师说他太活泼，他在一边哎哎哎称是，气得老师拽了蒙田就砸过去，ian往旁里一躲，撞到了顶着塑料水桶罚站的john。

水把john浇透了，ian的左边袖子也全是水。蒙田在哭，ian被吓了一跳，第一次除顶撞妈妈外对别人怀有愧疚。不停地说对不起，小胡子拉起他开始第二轮辱骂……john只是微笑。

睡到一半被海风吹醒，盐的冷的干涩的味道。没有关舷窗。ian的房间也有一扇窗，对着自家小院子，风铃草，胡桃树，围墙高高，巨人的花园。john翻墙进来，毫不费力。好像他比围墙还要高。

嘿（其实没有这一句）。john敲敲窗，玻璃声音清脆。john在破冰。ian披着被子跳起来，你怎么来了，他喊。

john继续敲窗，ian把被子踢到床下，老旧的席梦思被老鼠附体，吱吱响。ian把脸贴在窗户上，窗户被他恶作剧地黏过一张笑脸——圣诞节一过立刻被妈妈撕掉。不干胶没有刮净，粘住他脸上的细小汗毛。  
ian没有意识到，对john开心地扯出一个笑。然后脸就变成了被拉扯、被挤压的心脏。ian痛得一下子倒去床上。

他忽然醒了，之后再也睡不着。脑子和胃一起翻江倒海。只好盯着月亮，海上的月亮好寂寞，也没有云。ian有点近视，星星看不到。不过月亮在跟船一起走，船在和月亮一起飞……大家都不是很孤独，ian又倒去床上。呜，他掩住脸，我可爱的英格兰，我在短暂离别我的小岛。

john的眼窝深得像精灵，总是很好奇。ian很想请他再跳一次屋子。

不过不来也好，ian说，我们可以出去，感恩节我去做义工，钱很少，快乐很多；也可以进来我家，对，某种意义上说，你已经进来了……我们可以听新唱片，然后茶要我们自己泡……

john拨一下月牙锁，海豚一样跃了进来。john说好。ian知道他在应和后者，于是高高兴兴带着john跑到客厅。红茶，干瘪，看起来像烟草。

ian问你会卷烟吗？john就摇头，头发底下的眼睛闪着光，被水草缠绕的月亮。然后他说，我会弹吉他。ian抬头疑惑地看一眼，没找到其他更深的关联，所以接口，做个rockers也令人很快乐。

他们一起出去玩儿，曼彻斯特天气好得吓人。john拉着ian要他看路，沥青变成蓝色的天空，美丽得像是海洋。触觉是坚硬的，视觉是柔软的。或者相反。

ian很高兴，他知道john果然也在看这些东西。餐厅某天冒出来的猪血肠，老师讲话时会轻微抖动的的小胡子，曼彻斯特的忽蓝忽绿的树，蓝天，河道。他碰见河道，蓝天，海洋。

ian心满意足地翻了个身，捏住被子一角。

曼彻斯特总是在下雨，下雨会有奇怪的小动物到处游荡。青蛙，蚯蚓，其他的小虫子；石蒜，风铃草，别的不具名的花。一些城市下雨像新浴，快快乐乐被浸润干净，曼彻斯特潮湿，阴雨连绵，是只持续吸水的海绵。是落汤鸡。

ian到达那不勒斯。他第一次离开湾流，长时间地拥抱太阳，疯狂地在沙滩上跑来跑去。那里的房子像糖果，像蛋糕。初生的橄榄树有些像玉米穗，在风里晃成大片树林，海天一线非常漂亮。

但他想起阴雨连绵，想起被刷了一层一层蓝色，最后颜料不够以空白收场的曼彻斯特的天。想起那只被水草缠绕的海豚，落进巨人花园的月亮。

日光闪耀。

返航。喔，ian想。回家很慢，或许是逆流吗，他摸着自己的板寸想，那么来时就是顺流，怪不得需要的时间那么短。ian躺在甲板上，提起腿，脚尖悬停在空中跳芭蕾。水流平稳，一路上他没遇到海豚，船在风波里前行。

他在回家。


End file.
